Luka
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: 6918. /Ketika hujan sakura itu membunuh rasaku, menusuk jantungku, merasuki dan merobek luka-lukaku atas kehendakku untuk memusnahkan kehadiran bayangmu; maka, luka pulakah di hatimu?/ Warning inside. First fic here. RnR and concrit? :D


.

Kamu sudah tak mampu lagi menggertak.

Tubuhmu terbujur kaku tak mampu bergerak, nafasmu tersengal, lidahmu hanya berdecak. Maka kamu putuskan untuk bertahan meski hanya sesaat.

Kamu terbaring rebah di tanah. Diatapi oleh langit malam dengan terbangnya ilusi-ilusi sakura yang terlihat lemah.

Namun kau haramkan mata dan hatimu untuk menutup begitu saja. Kau haramkan hatimu untuk gamang. Kamu memutuskan untuk menatapi _rival _abadimu dengan kontak mata sarat kebencian.

Dan dia menyeringai.

Sungguh, benar-benar ingin kau hancurkan wajahnya saat ini. Kamu sudah tidak peduli. Apalagi tawanya yang seolah meremehkanmu itu. Membuat tubuh itu terkoyak hancur tanpa ampun di tanganmu.

_Kamu ingin dia enyah_.

Tapi kamu tak bisa.

Kamu, tak mampu.

Kamu tak sanggup.

Bayangan dirinya di dalam mata kelabumu menghipnotis hatimu secara sempurna sehingga sampai kapanpun kamu tidak akan mampu untuk melawan dirinya. Tidak akan pernah mampu melawan hasratmu yang telah dibutakan oleh dirinya.

Melawan sosok angkuhnya yang telah membabi buta merasuki dirimu.

Angin menampar wajahmu dengan keras, ribuan kuncup sakura menusuk kulitmu kasar. Hingga kamu rasakan tubuhmu mati rasa terbaring tak berdaya. Gestur menyebalkan khas dirinya kembali membuatmu menggeretakkan geraham kesal dengan samar.

"_Bunuh aku, Brengsek_."

.

_._

Pertarunganmu dan dia yang membuat segalanya bermula dan berakhir seperti ini. Kenaifan memperebutkan kemenangan membuat kalian tak mampu menahan diri masing-masing dan inilah hasil yang didapatkan.

—dan bagimu, kekalahan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Kegundahan membuat hatimu tak bisa berkutik dengan apa yang kamu hadapi. Kamu, karnivora yang biasanya memangsa kini jatuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Kenyataan menyapu cercah-cercah harapan yang ingin kau gapai.

—kamu tidak bisa berbohong.

"_Bunuh aku, Brengsek_."

Hingar bingar derap langkahnya terdengar begitu samar di telinga. Sampai dia tepat berada di hadapanmu, menarik dagumu yang dilapisi kulit pucat dengan darah yang hampir membeku.

Pun jua kau menolak, hanya ada dirinya yang kini membayangi dirimu dengan gelapnya—gelap yang melintangi sosoknya setiap saat.

"_Kyouya_," bisiknya perlahan di cuping telingamu dengan nada seduktif.

Getar keras menghujam dalam dada.

Kamu mengutuk dirimu sendiri, mengapa sampai saat ini, kamu tidak pernah mampu membunuh keindahan matanya yang telah menarikmu dalam kefanaan tak berdasar ini? Mengapa sampai saat ini, sebuah kubangan yang menarikmu dalam sumur kebencian itu masih menyisakan satu hal?

_Rindu_.

Perlukah dijelaskan lebih jauh? Ataukah kamu tak pernah menyadarinya, Kyouya?

"_Apa maumu?_"

Munafik.

Tidak mau menghancurkan tampilan dirimu yang rumit dan dinamis.

Apa kata hatimu tentang ini, Kyouya?

"_Oya_. _Tidak ada_," jawabnya meragukan. Argumentasi tak perlu menguar di udara, karena sampai kapanpun bagimu dan dia hal itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Pertarungan telah menjawab segalanya.

Mata _azure_ dan merahnya sekaligus menatapmu, kembali menyihirmu. Kembali membiarkanmu mencium wanginya teratai yang menjadi personifikasi dirinya. Membuatmu tenggelam dalam metafora mimpi yang membuatmu terpaku hanya pada dirinya.

Hanya padanya.

Ya, _dia_.

Dia mengimbuh, "_Hati-hati pada langkahmu, Kyouya._"

Kini wajah putih tampanya nampak mengguratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan. Meski siratan aneh tak terdefinisi masih ada di dalam kontur wajahnya yang kadang tak terbaca.

Dieratkannya pegangan pada sebuah _trident_ yang kini berpeluk erat pada genggamannya. Dikerahkannya seluruh tenaga hanya untuk tersenyum paksa.

Cibiran keluar dari bibirmu, "_Bunuh aku._"

"_Kufufu, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?_" tanyanya ambigu. Entah ejekan atau bukan. Kilau kristal dari kedua belah matanya membuat pandanganmu kembali mengabur.

"_Kau, tidak perlu tahu, _Herbivora," susah payah kau mengatakannya. Kau mantapkan hatimu untuk tidak mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimanapun, kamu tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Kamu tidak ingin harga dirimu yang telah terkoyak dan tercecer entah kemana itu semakin tak teridentifikasi karena perkataanmu sendiri.

Meski terkadang, kenyataan tidak berbicara demikian.

Namun, lebih baik mati dan membawa sisa pecahan harga diri yang hancur karena kekalahan itu dalam kematian yang kekal dan abadi. Daripada menanggungnya selama hidup.

Ya, itu keputusanmu. Keraguan tak pernah melingkupi dirimu.

Mendadak, luka menganga di perutmu mulai nyeri luar biasa. Memuncratkan darah yang tiada habisnya.

"Uh—uk..." darah mewarnai sudut bibirmu. Lagi dan lagi. Lukamu tak mungkin menutup secepat itu, bahkan kamu sudah tak yakin bahwa dirimu tak akan bertahan lama.

_Biarlah kematian merengkuhmu lebih cepat._

Kamu merasakan darahmu berdesir lamat, maka kau katupkan bibirmu rapat-rapat, meresapi kobaran luka lara yang kau rasakan selama ini. Sekaligus merengkuh kepingan dirimu yang hampir hancur tak bersisa. Menarik sisa-sisa enigma yang berhamburan jatuh bagai mozaik. Membiarkan eksistensimu pudar oleh kehendak Sang Waktu.

Siap berkelana.

Namun, ada satu hal. Satu enigma yang tidak pernah mampu kamu bawa. Kamu benci, tapi tak bisa kau tinggal. Suka tak suka dan mau tak mau tinggal di sudut hatimu yang paling dalam.

Ya, _dia_.

Mengapa hanya padanya kamu tak mampu berpaling?

Seribu sosoknya membayangi dirimu. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kali ini, hingga kau ingin menggigitnya –benar-benar membunuhnya—sampai mati, mampu membuatmu membencinya sepenuh hati?

Retoris.

Tentu saja tidak.

Sakura memadu keheningan yang panjang di antara kalian. Kau rasakan elemen-elemen mulai memudar di sekitarmu. Cakrawala nampak buram, tak mau menyinari dirimu yang terdesak mara bahaya.

Samar-samar, telingamu menangkap dengungan tipis yang sarat dengan makna.

Hanya namamu yang dipanggilnya. Ya, hanya namamu.

Mengobarkan api luka.

Menghujam hasrat dan perasaanmu yang paling dalam.

Terkutuklah ia yang telah membuatmu menderita begini. Terkutuklah ia yang membuatmu tak bisa melupakan sosoknya yang kini membayang, membentuk enigma yang menolak untuk terjawab. Terkutuklah ia atas segalanya yang telah terjadi.

Ia cahaya yang menyambutmu dan menuntunmu dalam kegelapan.

Ia harapan yang membawamu pada kehancuran.

Namun ia abadi.

Ia cakrawala yang berpendar, membawa sosokmu pada gelap gulitanya malam.

Ia tinggal dalam sosokmu. Ia adalah sebuah lilin diatas kubangan lumpur nista kebencian.

"_Bunuh aku._"

Hanya keheningan. Lagi dan lagi yang menyambut.

"_Bunuh aku, Nanas._"

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari bibirnya yang biasa mengumbar senyuman. Dari kelakar dirinya yang selalu mematahkan spekulasimu yang paling masuk akal.

"_Bunuh aku! Biar aku bisa melupakanmu!_"

Dia diam, menikmati dirimu yang kini memohon.

Maka –dengan susah payah- kau tarik sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang erat _trident_ kesayangannya. Diantara ilusi penuh dengan kilau sakura yang tak pernah buram atas kehendaknya, menarik benda tajam itu pada jantungmu yang kini hanya sejangkauan jengkal.

Kau tatapi matanya dalam-dalam. Mencari kebohongan sekaligus kebenaran dari dalam sana. Namun yang kamu temukan hanyalah _ketidakpastian_.

"_H-hei! Apa mau_—"

"_Mati._"

—artinya, sia-siakah?

Kau pejamkan mata. Selama sepersekian detik yang menanti, kau akan merasakan laksa-laksa sakit perlahan menakutimu, menarikmu dan merasukimu dalam-dalam. Namun kau tak gentar.

Kau haramkan kata itu ada dalam kamus hidupmu.

Kau rengkuh dirinya, membawa dirinya ikut terbaring rebah dengan ujung tajam _trident_ yang kian mendekati jantungmu yang bergemuruh tak karuan. Kamu membiarkan dia, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kamu membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti kehendakmu, seperti jalan yang selama ini kau tuju.

_Kamu tidak mau hidup dalam cap kekalahan._

Takkan kau biarkan dia menghancurkan paradigmamu selama ini.

Biarlah, biarlah seolah dirinya yang membunuhmu. Lebih baik seperti itu. Biar kamu bisa membunuh kepingan keindahan sosoknya. Biar kamu bisa melupakan enigma bernyawa satu ini, yang tak mampu sekalipun terjawab.

"_Kyou—_"

Biarkan rasa _itu_ enyah bersamaan dengan hancurnya sosokmu yang terbaring rebah.

Darah tumpah, kelopak bunga menyapu dan mengecup wajahmu. Senja padam dan surut jauh di sana. Malam datang dan merajai alam, menghantar kematian atas titahmu sendiri. Mendekap dirimu—jiwamu erat untuk terbang entah kemana. Diiringi orkestra kelabu alam.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi suara makian maupun denting besi perak yang saling berbenturan.

Kamu hanya memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Hingga, tidak ada lagi yang terlihat.

Kecuali sakura.

Kecuali personifikasi _lycoris_ merah.

"—_ya…_"

**CRASH!**

—_dan_ _kecuali kedua matanya yang membulat tak percaya_.

* * *

_**Ketika hujan sakura itu membunuh rasaku, menusuk jantungku, merasuki dan merobek luka-lukaku atas kehendakku untuk memusnahkan kehadiran bayangmu; maka, luka pulakah di hatimu?**_

–Fitria N

* * *

**###**

—**Luka—**

© _Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas_

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** © Amano Akira

2nd PoV, semi-AU, abal-gaje-nista, weird-diction, membosankan, plotless, OoC, BL, 6918

**###**

**[**_** Maka adakah yang **_**musti**_** kita sesali setelah selama ini? **_**]**

.

* * *

.

Ketika membuka mata, yang kau temukan hanyalah gelap yang melingkupi. Membujur dan melintang dalam ruang dimensimu, tak ada luka yang menggores sudut-sudut kulit putihmu yang memucat. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Yang membedakan segalanya setelah selama ini adalah tidak adanya entitas burung kecil yang selalu bertengger di bahumu, dan sepasang tonfa yang biasanya kau genggam erat di kedua belah lengan kurusmu.

Selain itu, semuanya masih sama.

Bahkan kamu masih bisa melihat cincin _Vongola_ melingkar di jarimu meski kini pasti tidak akan mungkin berfungsi lagi.

Inikah kematian?

Tidak sia-siakah kamu kemari untuk membuang segalanya?

Menarik batas hidupmu dari kekalahan yang menghantui?

Hanya ada kekosongan di tempat ini. Hanya ada kegundahan yang melingkupi ruang dan waktu yang tidak begitu jelas ini.

Inikah makna kematian yang sesungguhnya?

—_kesendirian?_

Inilah kematian yang kau tunggu. Tidak, kematian yang telah menantimu sejak awal. Kematian yang telah menjadi satu patah jalan yang terpilih ketika semua terbuang sia-sia.

Menyesalkah?

Hei, bukankah ini yang menantimu selama ini, Kyouya?

Bukankah toh disana, bagimu, hanya _herbivora_ yang harus dihancurkan itu yang menunggumu? Bukan _dia_, 'kan?

Jadi, untuk apa menyesal atas kematian ini. Bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan setelah selama ini?

Bukankah… ini yang paling adil bagimu?

.

.

* * *

_Sampai kapanpun, potogan fragmen sosoknya masih ada di dalam matamu.

* * *

_

.

.

"_Brengsek_…" makimu, "Kamikorosu."

Kau tutup rapat telinga dan matamu, berusaha menghilanggkan rasa kesal, frustasi, benci, perih dan semuanya yang _ngotot_ bersarang di hatimu saat ini. Bagaimanapun, ini keputusanmu, 'kan?

"_Bodoh."_

"_Aku."_

"_Masih."_

"_Disini."_

Kamu terkaget. Melebarkan mata. Suara?

"—_Kyouya."_

Namamu?

Kata yang lirih terucap entah darimana membuatmu terkesiap setelah diliputi keheningan selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Bukankah kematian tidak memiliki waktu—melainkan keabadian, sehingga kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti selama apakah kamu akan ada di tempat ini?

Kamu tahu itu suara siapa. Ya, tentu saja kamu tahu suara siapakah itu. Tidak perlu ditanya. Orang yang terakhir kau lihat dalam matamu ketika saat itu tiba. Orang yang terakhir kali kau lihat sebelum terpejam dan ada di tempat ini.

Orang yang menyisakan satu perasaan selain benci di dasar hatimu. Menggedor-gedor palung jiwamu.

"_Tch_," cibiran, "_Ilusi._"

Lagi-lagi suara itu menghujammu, menggedor dan mengetuk hatimu, "_Pulang_, _Kyou_-kun."

Jangan bercanda, bukankah ini kematian yang membawamu dalam keabadian tanpa batas?

Bukankah ia _seharusnya_ tak lagi bisa menjangkaumu?

Semuanya tidak bisa dijawab bersamaan. Terutama, ketika kilau pijar lembut cahaya mendekap tubuhmu perlahan-lahan dan membuatmu kembali terpejam. Samar-samar mencium wangi teratai yang membelai sukma.

Dan sebuah suara.

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa dan bahkan kau tak mau, maka akulah yang akan menarikmu dari sana._"

Serta merta, kamu kembali menjangkau kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kamu tahu bahwa paru-parumu masih melakukan kegiatannya untuk mencari udara, matamu kembali terbuka setelah sekian lama berlalu.

Yang terakhir kali kamu ingat hanyalah bahwa kamu ada di dalam ruang lingkup dimensi yang hanya berisi kekosongan, dengan kamu yang berada di dalam sana.

Dan kini, kamu hanya menemukan tubuhmu yang lemah (ah, kamu benci sekali mengatakan ini) terbaring di atas sebuah _futon_ empuk dan diselimuti dengan sebuah kain tebal. Ini kamar pribadi di rumahmu. Ya, kamu mengenali auranya. Lampu tidak menyala, namun bulan menembus keremangan tempat itu, menganulir kegelapan yang ingin menguasai.

Bukankah seharusnya kamu sudah mati?

Kamu meraba dada sebelah kirimu dan tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Seperti biasa, tubuhmu yang normal. Hanya saja, rasanya seluruh tubuhmu pedih, dan kau sadari beberapa bagian diperban kencang.

"_Sudah bangun, Kyou_-kun_?_"

Suara yang membuatmu menoleh. Dia, Rokudou Mukuro berdiri tenang dengan _trident_-nya di hadapanmu yang kaku. Sosoknya yang disinari sinar bulan yang gemilang diatas sana cukup jelas di dalam matamu yang kelabu.

"_Mau apa, kau?_"

"_Oya oya,_" dia memutar bola matanya, "_Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau berterima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu dari batas kematian dengan aksi bunuh diri itu?_"

Kata-kata terakhirnya diikuti tawanya yang khas dan menjengkelkan bagimu.

Orang inikah, yang menyelamatkanmu? Orang inikah yang menunggumu? Orang inikah yang menghancurkan dan kemudian mencoba memahat kembali anganmu, mengambilnya kembali dari dekapan kehancuran dan bisunya kematian?

Bukankah harusnya orang ini berbangga hati telah menghancurkanmu?

Seribu pertanyaan membuatmu meluncur dalam pikiranmu sendiri.

"_Kujawab pertanyaanmu, Kyou_-kun," bisiknya hangat sembari mendekatimu. Seandainya saja saat ini kamu bisa bergerak bebas, mungkin kamu sudah menghantam wajahnya dengan tonfa milikmu. Sayangnya, tubuhmu begitu kaku.

Dia duduk dengan tenang, memandangi dirimu yang baginya kini terbaring pasrah. Sejujurnya, kamu benci saat ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan kecuali menunggu untaian frasa untuk menjawab tanda tanya yang membendung dirimu.

"_Jantungmu, adalah ilusiku_," ujarnya perlahan, "_Tapi, kupastikan, ketika kau mati, akupun akan mati_."

Mata berbeda warnanya menatapmu dalam-dalam. Sementara kamu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yang berakhir dengan tatapan yang tak mampu didefinisikan.

"_Lantas?_" tanyamu dingin.

Dia menggeleng, menyahut tenang dengan seringai yang nyaris tak terlihat, "_Oya, aku tak mengerti_, _kalaupun kau membenci kekalahan, tidak semestinya seperti ini_."

Hanya keheningan yang memutuskan. Jam dinding berderik pasrah menunggu kenyataan melontarkan jawaban.

"Yeah, _kau harusnya tahu kalau paling tidak, keberadaanmu berarti di sini_. _Makanya, perhatikan langkahmu_."

Makna dibalik makna. Pantaskah mengharap?

"_Bukan kematian yang menantimu, kufufu_."

Siratan keambiguan. Ketidakjelasan.

"_Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku juga menantimu?_"

Tapi itulah yang membentuk elemen-elemen nyata yang membuktikan bahwa kekalahanmu bukanlah apapun di matanya. _Kamu_ lebih berarti di dalam diri_nya_.

"_Ini, tidak benar, tidak boleh_," masih berusaha menyangkal, kamu menutup kedua mata dengan kening berlipat-lipat, tidak mau memandang matanya. Atau kamulah yang akan terseret dalam pesona dirinya.

"_Kalaupun ini salah, aku tidak peduli_," kekehan Mukuro membayang di dalam benakmu, menggedor gendang telingamu.

Dia menyambung frasa yang sengaja dipotong, "_Jika menantimu dan juga _menyukai_mu adalah hal yang salah, maka jangan harap aku akan ada di jalan yang benar_."

Membuka mata kembali. Perkataannya membuatmu terkesiap. Kau mengangkat tanganmu, menutupi wajahmu yang entah bagaimana rupanya. Perkataannya gila.

"_Jadi, untuk apa kau mati, kalau masih ada orang yang ingin menyelamatkanmu di sini_?"

Diam lagi. Dan senyap.

"_Mana mungkin, aku membunuhmu._" Dia meninggalkan tawa dongkol di awal dan akhir kalimatnya.

Benarkah dia tidak bisa membunuhmu?

Kamu sendiripun tidak sanggup membunuhnya Kyouya. Bukannya kamu tak mau, tapi sesungguhnya kamu hanya tak mampu.

Apa dia akan benar-benar menyusun kembali dinamika dan pola-pola kehidupanmu yang sempat terkoyak oleh pikiran buntu dan hasratmu yang buta kala itu? Salahkah kamu jika hatimu bergemuruh karena perkataannya?

Salahkah jika, warna matanya masih membayang jauh di ulu hatimu dan menciptakan euforia dalam dirimu yang nyaris hancur?

"_Brengsek kau… Mukuro_."

Ia merangsek mendekat, membelai kepalamu.

Dia mengecup perlahan keningmu sebelum akhirnya berdiri kembali dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Oya oya, kuberikan separuh hidupku padamu, Kyou_-kun."

Dan sosoknya menghilang dengan meninggalkan wangi teratai yang membuatmu ingin memejamkan mata. Meski dia menghilang, tapi kamu masih bisa merasakan auranya di tempat ini. Kamu masih bisa merasakan hatinya tertinggal disini.

Kamu masih bisa merasakan denyut jantungmu berbunyi seirama tawanya yang kadang terdengar menyebalkan itu.

"_Brengsek, lagi-lagi aku berhutang padamu_."

Ya, kau berhutang lagi padanya, Kyouya. Dan tak ada jalan lain selain membayarnya dengan hidupmu sendiri.

Toh dia menunggumu, jika kau mati, maka dia pun akan pergi. Toh, dia sudah menyelamatkanmu atas serangkaian kejadian ini.

Hutang itu, hanya akan terbayar dengan jiwamu sendiri, Kyouya.

Kamu menutup mata dan menyadari kalau sesuatu merasukimu. Sebuah pemahaman. Kalau sesungguhnya, tak ada yang perlu disesali. Tak ada yang tersia-sia. Pertemuanmu maupun kejadian kala itu.

Kenyataan berkata bahwa dia menantimu. Dan sampai kapanpun, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa disalahkan, karena sejak lama toh dia sudah mengisi relung hatimu dengan ribuan bayang sosoknya.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi, Mukuro Rokudo_."

Dan kamu memilih untuk membayar segalanya.

Serta merta memejamkan mata, membiarkan sosoknya menarikmu dalam metafora mimpi yang tak berkesudahan.

Jangan tanya untuk apa, karena hanya kamu yang tahu jawabannya, Kyouya Hibari.

###

**Karena sesungguhnya, bukankah hati kalian telah berulangkali mengatakan segalanya yang tak terungkapkan?**

###

—owari**—

* * *

**

.

.

.

**F****/N** : …

A-apaan ini? =A=

A-ampuni saya, reader-_sama_! Bukan… bukannya saya mau nyampah, tapi cuma ini yang bisa saya bikin #shot

I-ini fiksi saya yang pertama di fandom ini. Sa-salam kenal semua. Mohon bantuannya, lewat review untuk fiksi abal ini.

Saya… aduh… saya tahu banget mereka OoC, dan plotnya susah diterima(?) dan rada ngaco juga. Membosankan pasti. Uhuhu ;A;

Tapi, saya mohon perbaikannya selalu buat fic ini, biar kedepannya saya nggak nyampah lagi hiks.

Dan buat semuanya, kalau memang ini tak bagus, saya siap menghapusnya kapanpun kok U_U saya masih punya proyek lain yang tak kalah abalnya ;_;

Yah, itu saja deh :)

Makasih semuanya, ah suer saya minder banget inih. ._.; bawaan lama nggak nulis juga sih. Jujur saja, sekitar sebulan ga nulis bikin gaya nulis saya juga rada berubah dari yang dulu =_=''

Sudikah memberikan _review_? _Review_ Anda adalah nyawa fiksi saya :)

**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, 2010**


End file.
